Aprendo de Ti
by Emily123321
Summary: Amy pasa todo un verano con Shadow, teniendo a cargo la esperanza de Rouge en que Shadow mejore su vida. Es simple, Amy le ayuda a el a ver el mundo de forma diferente; pero, el tambien le enseña a ella a verse a si misma de una forma diferente.


**Holaa**

**Todo bien? Bueno, estaba aburrida y me puse a escribir porque me di cuenta que no había escrito nada desde hace rato (Pero no "nada" de que: **_**hay, solo fueron unos días, no importa**_**. Sino que fue: **_**NO HABÍA ESCRITO NI UNA MIERDA EN DOS MESES, o más).**_

**Bueno, advertencias y/o aclaraciones:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**-Los personajes son como (no sé) tres años más grandes.**

**-… Lean las dos anteriores porque son las únicas.**

**Ok, bueno… comencemos:**

_Capitulo 1:_

Era de noche en Central City, todas las luces iluminaban toda la ciudad, era muy hermoso todo el lugar, y muy tranquilo, excepto unos de los restaurantes más populares de la ciudad; al parecer tenían casa llena.

Y en ese restaurante se encontraba Amy Rose, pero no como una cliente, sino como mesera. Este era uno de los 3 trabajos de como mesera que tenía, esa era la forma en que se ganaba la vida, atendiendo a clientes hambrientos y terminando lavando los platos, sin mencionar que los que venían a comer a ese lugar eran personas muy "_nariz parada_", de los que no les importa como se sientan los demás, eso le molestaba, que cuando ella apenitas se equivocaba en algo, ellos la mandaban al diablo, y ella con las ganas de darles una paliza, no podía.

Esa noche, aparte de ser tan agitada, vino a verla Rouge a volverle a pedir ese favor hasta que aceptara. Cuando Rouge había entrado, y la vio, la seguía de un lado a otro, pidiéndole una y otra vez lo mismo.

-Por favor Amy.- Suplicaba Rouge.

-Ya te dije que no, estoy muy ocupada.- Le respondió la eriza llevando como 5 platos de comida en ambas manos.Llegó a la mesa y puso los platos de comida a las personas que la estuvieron esperando. Y volvió a la cocina abuscar las demás ordenes, obvio con Rouge detrás de ella.

-Dale, dale, dale, dale.

-¡Que no!

-¡Porfaaaaa!- Suplicó nuevamente, notando como su amiga paraba y se daba la media vuelta para mirarla con su cara de cansada.

-¿Por qué quieres que lo haga? Tú sabes que él tampoco lo aceptaría.

-En realidad él ya acepto.

-…¿Cómo?

-Simplemente lo moleste hasta que él quisiera pegarse un tiro en las bolas, y aceptó.

-Rouge, no uses ese vocabulario en este lugar, las paredes tienen oídos.- Le dijo Amy volviendo a trabajar.

-Entonces ¿Me vas a decir que sí?

-¿Y como quieres que haga? No puedo dejar mis trabajos ¿Y quién cuidaría mi casa?

-¿Y yo que soy, un fideo? Yo te la cuido, y te cubro con el trabajo.

-Mis jefes no son los mejores.

-Tranquila, yo sé como convencer.- Le dijo divertidamente viendo como ella cerraba las persianas y empezaba a barrer el piso y notando como los cocineros se estaban yendo a sus casas.

-Igualmente no me parece buena idea irme a vivir con Shadow todo el verano. No le veo el sentido.

-Por favor, necesito que lo hagas, él ha estado muy desanimado últimamente.

-Él siempre está así.

-Ya sé, pero creo que si tú estás con él por un tiempo, él mejoraría su vida un poquito ¿No crees?

-Para mi él está mejor ahora.

-Amy…

-Es la verdad, Rouge. Y lo que yo creo es que el no sería muy educado conmigo.

-¿Por qué no? Si lo conocieras de fondo no creerías lo educado que es.

-Si es tan educado ¿Por qué no vas tú?

-Porque a él le da lo mismo si soy yo. Por favor, me harías un gran favor.- Dijo empezando a hacer puchero. Notó como Amy rodó los ojos rendida y marcó algo en su teléfono.

-Ya me debes unas cinco.

-¿Ya van cinco? Bueno, cualquier cosa que me pidas, yo las hago, adiós.- Caminó hacia la salida dando saltitos de triunfo, pero fue detenida nuevamente.

-Rouge, ven a limpiar los platos restantes conmigo.

-No, gracias.

-Me la debes.- Le dijo en forma de cantito. Rouge se dio la vuelta derrotada, agarró un delantal, se lo puso de mala gana y fue a limpiar los platos con ella.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Terminaron de limpiar a las tres de la madrugada, ambas se fueron caminando juntas a su casa, ya que vivían juntas. Rouge no podía caminar de lo cansada que estaba (Y menos volar) y Amy estaba haciendo fuerza ayudando a la pachorrienta de Rouge a caminar. Legaron a la casa y Amy dejo a Rouge que se cayera al suelo, se fue a su cama y se tiró sobre ella con la ropa de trabajo puesta y se durmió.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Amaneció y fue despertada por los cacerolazos de Rouge, ella se quejó y se tapo la cara con la almohada.

-Arriba, señorita. Hoy, las dos vamos a preparar tus maletas.- Respondió abriendo la ventada dejando que la luz cubriera toda la pieza.

-No tengo ganas.

-Rápido, el verano comienza mañana, osea que este es tu último día antes de irte con Shadow.

-No digas su nombre.- Le dijo aún bajo la almohada.

-¿No te vas a despedir de tus amigos?

-Después.

-¿Y qué hay de Sonic?- Le dijo juguetonamente, pero lo único que recibió por respuesta fue el almohadazo de Amy y un empujón que la llevó afuera de la habitación de ella.

Amy cerró la puerta y fue al baño de su pieza, se bañó pensando en cómo le diría a Sonic que se iba a ir con Shadow por un tiempo, con la esperanza de que se pusiera celoso. Terminó de bañarse y salió de la habitación, ya convencida de como se lo iría a decir.

**Cap. 1 terminado. Ok ¿Corto? Perdón si es así, me falta práctica :P**

**Bueno, "Próximamente" el cap. 2 (no se ilusionen de que sea pronto). Dejen reviews, es una orden (xD)**

**See ya x3**


End file.
